Fechas que no se olvidan facilmente
by lucistar8
Summary: Wazzaaa! esta pequeña historia esta basada en como deje la mitad de la cara roja a mi ex novio con una cachetada XD soy telibe, también una pequeña enseñanza... pésimo summary lo sé, espero que lo disfruten ;)


**Wazzaaaaa hola que tal!**

**Aquí yo con una historia un poco extraña ya que me paso hace algunos días**

**creo que estuve mucho tiempo ausente y pues ustedes tenían que saber si estaba viva XD**

**la historia es 100% mía ya que me paso a mi (hay pues ni modo)**

**Los personajes son propiedad de sus mamis porque sino ya tuvieran unos cambios y unos no existieran muajajajajaja ****tu sabes de lo que hablo Gemela! jajajaja**

**comencemos:**

Y aquí estoy en mi cuarto son como las 10:30 PM, me encuentro recordando fechas, conversaciones y demás, derramando una pequeña lágrima por cada recuerdo. Se preguntaran ¿por qué?, la respuesta es muy sencilla: termine con mi novio. Pero eso no me afecta yo ya lo sabía mi mejor amigo (mejor amigo mío y de mi "EX") me lo contó (le debo las gracias:)). Ustedes dirán: eso pasa, es duro, lo olvidaras, es normal… y demás, pero el terminar con él me afecta claro es normal y más cuando lo amas de verdad. Lo que en me afecta mas que eso es que: él, mis "amigas" y la persona que yo más odio en el mundo su nombre es Barbara (la odio muchísimo más que a las rusheras) estaban hablando de mi a mis espaldas diciendo cosas como que soy una puta y una zorra, JA y solo porque yo saludo a mis amigos con un abrazo ¬¬ POR FAVOR MADUREN! Lo que me arrecha de sobre manera es que MI EX SABIA QUE YO AMO LOS ABRAZOS! Él sabía que yo solo lo amaba a él y que no tenia ojos para nadie más… les relatare lo sucedido

LUNES 21/04/14

8:30 AM HORA DEL RECESO

Entre al liceo y fui directo a buscar a mi "novio" como lo vi con esa persona que odio, me ahorre la molestia y fui a saludar a mi mejor amigo, al llegar hablamos de que había hecho yo porque él no fue a ningún lado y llego mi novio y me abrazo por la espalda (Awwwww ¬¬) yo me voltee y lo abrase y de di un beso en el cachete empezamos a hablar y cuando me toco entrar entre (el estaba e yo en 2 B). Salí de clases, unas de mis favoritas (nótese el sarcasmo) Matemática (TAN TAN TAN XD) fui a ver a mi "novio" mi mejor amigo y a mis otras "amigas", salude a mi "novio" y nos pusimos a hablar un, con la molestia que estaba Barbara, el me conto que vio una cucaracha en la pared y le fue a pegar una patada voladora (¿Quien se cree él? ¿Rock Lee? ¿Gai-sensei?) y se cayó de espalda y la cucaracha le cayó encima (Ta bien hecho) luego mi BBF me llamo para hablar de algo importante. Cuando bajamos el me dice:

-Luciana creo que Diego José (El nombre de mi EX ¬¬) quiere terminar contigo-dijo con tristeza en su voz, él me conocía y sabia cuanto me iba a doler esto.

-OK- creo que dije yo, no muy convencida de lo que me dijo.

-Barbara le dijo que terminara contigo y él lo está pensando, pero creo que es un sí- me dijo él, yo al escuchar el nombre de esa maldita me puse tan furiosa que quería matar a cualquier persona que se me ponga en frente- ¿Estás Bien?

-Sí, claro- el vio que estaba mal, me abrazo yo quería llorar pero por suerte no lo hice- ¿sabes? Cuando Diego José termine conmigo yo voy a hacer como si no me importara, por eso necesito estar eléctrica y ser yo!—termine de decir yo con un Grito

- Ok Yo te ayudo- me dijo el

Subí a mi siguiente clase, la cual pase muy triste por la noticia… dejando de lado todo eso, Diego José me ignoro TODO EL MALDITO DIA! , Definitivamente sigo arrecha por eso

Al salir de la última clase me encontré con mi BBF…

-Luciana dijo que si- yo lo mire sin entender un carajo y me dijo- Diego José si va a terminar contigo

-Ok, bien…. Necesito estar eléctrica y no sé como XD- luego de hablar por un rato me vinieron a buscar- Chau hablamos por pin en la tarde- y me fui

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando por pin mientras yo trataba que sacarme de la mente a Diego J. pero en la noche no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, pensar que van a romper contigo el día que cumplen un mes, de vaina y no lo matooo! Estaba furiosa.

MARTES 22/04/14

DIA DE LA RUPTURA

7:00AM

HORA DE LA CLASE DE HISTORIA UNIVERSAL

(Dios esto parece Telenovela jajajajaja XD)

Entre a la clase con la suerte que no lo vi a él, la clase fue la más aburrida der mundoooo! Pero gracias a todos los dioses que la clase término, Salí al receso y espere a mi BBF, cuando salió nos pusimos a hablar de si yo lo iba a terminar primero, pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo y pues el termino conmigo primero….

Yo estaba con un amigo otaku, que me dijo que cuando yo pase por el frente de Diego J y esa gente comenzaron a hablar, pero no me dijo de que (pero yo ya me lo suponía) en ese momento Diego José, Fabrizio (un enano que es mi amigo) y Daniela Marcano (una hipócrita que me llamo puta y zorra, JA si yo soy puta y zorra ella es 10 veces peor) llegaron, yo ya me imaginaba que iba a pasar…

Me alejaron un poco de mi amigo otaku…

-no hullas de diego, Luciana- me dijo Daniela M, Dios como la odiooo, vi en sus ojos y su sonrisa hipocresía lo que me enfureció- diego te quiere decir algo

-bien, ya! Dime que paso- dije yo mostrándome un poco dura, vi los ojos de mi (en ese momento) "novio" y no vi nada de sentimientos, lo que hizo que me doliera el pecho (el corazón, si Pochita yo)

-Luciana… Terminamos- me dijo Diego José

Yo por mi parte dije un seco: Ok

Él lo repitió

Y yo igual

Hasta que él pensando que tenía los huevos para preguntarme: ¿quedamos bien?

Yo furiosa y arrecha a más no poder

-NO-le dije y en ese momento de di una cachetada! La mejor del mundo aunque no fue la más fuerte ¬¬ PERO LE DEJE LA MITAD DE LA CARA ROJA!

Luego de eso me fui a donde estaban mis amigos y me felicitaron por la HERMOSA CACHETADA….

Eso fue todo

Aunque me hubiera gustado odiarlo simplemente no puedo lo amo demasiado y eso me duele aceptarlo, aun recuerdo cuando él me decía "TE AMO o TE QUIERO" supe ese día que esas palabras eran falsas…

De ahí la expresión: "nunca trates como final de Champions a quien te mira como partido amistoso"

Para los que no lo entiendan: NUNCA le des mucho amor y cariño a quien te mira solo como un amigo

EL FIN…

GRACIAS QUE TENGO UN BBF MARAVILLOSO LLAMADO DIEGO ARMANDO ERES EL MEJOR!

UNA GEMELA A LA QUE ADORO LOVIUU ROSA!

UNA HERMANA LOCA PERO QUE ME ENTIENDE!

UNAS AMIGAS QUE SE ATREVERÍAN A GOLPEAR A QUIEN SEA POR MI!

UNOS AMIGOS QUE CASI LO JODEN! PERO QUE NO LO HICIERON PORQUE YO SE LOS PEDÍ XD

Bueno este es una historia basada en hechos reales XD es en serio eso me paso hace unos días y quisieras compartirlo con ustedes, mis otras historias las actualizare pronto sean pacientes :)

Gemela! RosaM Walker Te Adoro Gemela!

PD: esta es una de las cosas por la que no eh actualizado


End file.
